


Beads

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Beads, Blow Jobs, Community: bridge2sickbay, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Pike, McCoy - Anal beads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads

Leonard was sweating by the time Pike had pushed the last, and biggest, bead into him. It was hard enough being bent over and having his wrists tied to his ankles, but with the increased pressure of the beads made it worse.

He only gasped when he felt them move inside, slithering deep, as Pike explained that he had found this particular model in a store at the B'drsm outpost. It came with a remote for easier play, as it could move in and out and _Oh_! Leonard yelped and moaned in a mix of pleasure-pain as the beads vibrated.

He felt Pike's hands at that point, running down his spine and back up, cupping his ass before giving it a resounding slap. He told Leonard that the only way they'd come out was with a press of a button. And that only happen if Leonard could please Pike.

Without further instruction, Leonard lifted his head as best as he could, and took Pike's cock in his mouth. Only when he felt come coat his tongue, he groaned as a bead slowly came out. There were still many left and a long night ahead, so he worked eagerly to please Pike again, hoping by the end, he'd finally be allowed to come.


End file.
